the ancients
by nikita arion
Summary: when edward dumped bella she got caugh by a crazy scientist who experimemented many genes an powers , thrown back in time , she lives through centuries in the past , only to get killed and wakes up in phoenix, with alice and jasper (time tralvel ) ( multy crossover)
1. Chapter 1

_**the ancient :**_

When I woke up I was confused. My thoughts were hazy, still twisted up in dreams and

nightmares; it took me longer than it should have to realize where I was.

This room was too bland to belong anywhere but in a hotel. The bedside lamps, bolte

to the tables, were a dead giveaway,

as were the long drapes made from the same fabric

as the bedspread, and the generic watercolor prints on the walls.

I tried to remember how I got here, but nothing came at first.

I did remember the sleek black car, the glass in the windows darker than that on a

limousine.

The engine was almost silent, though we'd raced across the black freeways at

more than twice the legal speed.

And I remembered Alice sitting with me on the dark leather backseat. Somehow, during the long night, my head had ended up against her granite neck.

My closeness didn't seem to bother her at all, and her cool, hard skin was oddly comforting to me.

The front of her thin cotton shirt was cold, damp with the tears that streamed from my eyes until, red and sore, they ran dry.

But know I felt like I was on fire, I felt sick, I wanted to yell but all I cloud was whine

I slowly walked out of the bedroom; its was three in the morning only to meet alice face to face


	2. Chapter 1: lupa

_**The ancients **_

_I don't own twilight _

_I only own my pc my phone and my dog_

_Enjoy! _

**Ch 1 : nick **

(Alice pov)

I saw Bella stumble from her bedroom looking dizzy and about to fall, it's still three in the morning, she should get some sleep.

' you should get some sleep ' I told her, she looked too tired 'okay she croaked , and walked to the bathroom

(Bella pov)

I walked to the bathroom feeling sick I dropped down trying to vomit anything ,

I started to shake harder and a new pain erupted from my backside my mouth was bleeding my right arm was turning to metal , my left eye started to bleed , I tried to scream but all cloud do was growl , thousands and thousands of memories flooded me and I knew no more .

(general pov)

In the dim light of the bathroom a figure slowly moved, long brown hair swayed by the wind, a lithe figure stumbled backyard ,her a strong muscled back was covered in bites marks whips marks and various horrors , her spine elongated letting a brown monkey tail escape from a hole in her pants , her mouth was slightly elongated barely noticeable she sported six whiskers marks three on each cheek , her deep brown eyes were full of amusements , well James she though , time for fun


	3. Chapter 3: a brand new day,

_**The ancients:**_

_I don't own twilight, I am only improving it!_

_**Chapter 3: a brand new day, a brand new life **_

(Jasper pov)

I watched Bella as she walked in, she was different, but how? I don't know.

She was wearing a black shirt with a high collar; her eyes looked sharper than before,

And she looked at me with laziness; she was letting vibes of boredom.

'So did Edward call? Even her voice was different

Alice was looking at me; she was worried at Bella, who was sprawled at the couch holding a glass of wine, wait!

Wine? She held the aura of a careless king strong but lazy, we had to get down, but we had to go down and…. We have to let Bella alone.

(Nikita/Bella pov)

I watched as pixie and the major walked away,

I teleported to the studio, and I felt something nudging me, I saw Lobos my brown horse, his red eyes looking at me happily,

I walked toward the studio and I saw James looking at me stunned, 'well well James, did I mess with your plans ?

He was sheeting and tried to bit me I simply jumped away and kicked him away sending him crashing , he snarled at me and I growled back at him, my tail swaying lazily behind me; he tried again only to get stomped by lobos's hooves ;

I silently chuckled when a heard serval gasps; it seems that the Cullen's found me,

Good, story time then.

**Reviews! Reviews please ! iam still new to this **

**And soooory for the bad English !**


End file.
